Retail Therapy
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Aveline and Connor go to the city to buy supplies. 30 Days of OTP challenge, Day 8 prompt: "Shopping".


Retail Therapy

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: Whooo, I'm catching up! I'd like to remind everyone that most of these one-shots are going to be super short. I'm writing something every single day, so it's hard to churn out anything longer than three or four pages. This particular one-shot may be a bit longer, but I doubt it.

Also! If you'd like to read the entire OTP series, send me a PM and I can link you to my AO3 account. It's made up of 30 fics across a bunch of fandoms, so you might find your favorite OTP there, XP

Summary: Aveline and Connor go to the city to get some retail therapy. 30 Days of OTP challenge, Day 8 prompt: "Shopping".

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Connor checked the horse's reins for the fifth time in the past thirty minutes. He stood, with his arms crossed over his broad chest, waiting for Aveline to finally come out of the house. His house.

It was a very rare occurrence that Aveline fell back upon her affluent upbringing, but he knew today would certainly be one of those days. Being the daughter of a well-to-do merchant in the pristine gates of a storied mansion in Louisiana had taught Aveline a myriad of social graces that Connor himself, did not have.

Just as Connor was beginning to wonder if he would have to stomp into the house and drag her out, Aveline appeared in the doorway in a lovely green and gold dress, her hair coiffed and curled in the most elegant manner he had ever seen.

"Aveline, we're only going for supplies." He felt the need to remind her of the main goal for their trip to the city.

"I know," she replied smartly, her hazel eyes twinkling mischievously. "But so rarely am I able to wear proper clothes."

"The clothes you normally wear would suffice."

"_Mais non_. We're going to the city! If we have to barter, then we must look the part," Aveline wagged her finger at Connor, insisting that she knew best. After all, she had been a merchant herself!

"Aveline, you will draw attention." Connor protested. They would already have eyes on them given their unusual skin tones. He didn't want to make it worse.

Aveline's full lips pursed into an adorable pout that made Connor ache to kiss her, "Connor, you wish to take the fun out of everything!"

Connor sighed, giving in without much resistance. "Fine, but do not stray too far from my sight."

Inwardly Connor berated himself; it would be easy to locate the chocolate kissed beauty in the Boston crowds.

Smiling gratefully at how easily she had won the argument, she held her hand out to Connor, "Shall we?"

His strong grip on her fingers as he helped her into the carriage was all the answer she needed.

In Boston

Once the pair had arrived in Boston, Connor knew that his assumptions had been correct. Aveline attracted so much attention while she perused every booth and stall at her leisure. Connor wanted to both give her more time to enjoy the sunny day, and force her to hurry the hell up.

"Aveline, Achilles gave us a list of items he nee-"

"_Je sais_, Connor, I know. Here, give it to me. " Aveline held out a gloved hand, motioning for Connor to hand her the list. She looked it over with a smile once he handed it to her, "_Maintenant_! I'll finish this list in an instant."

Connor nodded, interested to see Aveline work her magic. How could she finish the list quickly if she didn't know the area as well as he did?

But instead of voicing his concerns, Connor bit his tongue. He wanted to see if she could actually do it. Aveline was the daughter of a merchant. He had no doubt in his mind that she knew what she was doing.

They stopped by the first stall that they passed, on the hunt for the items on the list. Aveline looked down at the owner's wares, scrutinizing them with an analytical eye. After a moment, she shook her head and moved on.

Three stalls down at a booth that had only a few customers near it, Aveline put on her best, warmest smile and began chatting with the grumpy old woman there. In less than five minutes, Aveline had acquired four crates of vegetables with four more to come directly to the manor for the next three months. The sum she paid was extremely reasonable. With a firm handshake and more money left in her purse than Connor expected, they moved on.

"Connor, I have a question, but I'm worried I might offend you." Aveline asked, placing her hand on a few items to look them over thoroughly. Connor knew it was merely a tactic to keep her gaze away from him; she often did that when she was embarrassed.

"Say what's on your mind, Aveline."

"How can you tell if a man is related to your tribe or that of a different one?"

At her question, Connor looked around at the crowd and finding the man that Aveline was probably speaking of, turned back to her, "He is not of my tribe."

"A related one then?"

"Yes." Aveline nodded and took Connor's hand resolutely, leading them both to the stall. Connor fought back the burning feeling in his cheeks, hoping she had an explanation for her sudden need to touch him. (Though knowing Aveline it was for no reason at all.)

"My husband and I would like to help you, brother." Aveline said demurely, though internally she could feel Connor's eyes burning a hole into her skull.

The stoic man in front of her nodded, and as she had done with the old woman before, Aveline struck up a bargain that Connor had to willingly admit he'd never thought of. When both parties were satisfied, the Native American merchant had a proud look in his eyes as he gazed at both of them.

"May you find peace, brother and sister." He said to the both of them and Aveline gave him a cheerful wave as they walked away.

Despite the red staining his cheeks, Connor moved his hand away,"Aveline, you were dishonest."

"_Non non non_. I only told a half truth, is all." With a Cheshire smile, Aveline turned her back to look over her shoulder, that familiar seductive twinkle in her eye, "You don't want to marry me_, cher_?"

The sounds of Aveline's boisterous laughter echoed down the road, as Connor did his best to hide his face within his hood.

The End!


End file.
